The Dark Hero Host
by Demonic-Kat
Summary: An Ouran story with a fantasy twist.  A new student arrives, but with his odd appearance, he quickly catches the attention of the host club.  His family history makes him more intriging, but will a demonic family history scare them away?  No pairing yet!
1. Chapter 1: New Student  Alec Blackwood

**My first Ouran Story! I've been thinking about writing this forever, but couldn't think of a good character.**

**Now I have a character!**

**This story adds some fantasy elements to Ouran, but I'm not sure if I'll do a pairing/s yet =3 Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

><p>I walked towards the insanely large campus, tugging at my blue sleeves. The Ouran Academy crest was emblazoned on my coat, which I left unbuttoned. My pants were naturally matching, and I wore a white button-up underneath the coat. This school had such an odd dress code! Then again, it was better than the usual plaid that I had to wear back in England, so I guess I can't really complain.<p>

I pushed up my black sunglasses as I walked through the gates and onto the campus. Bright sunlight never went over well with me in the morning, I hated being woken up. Sighing, I glanced around the campus. The girls had a separate uniform set, consisting of a yellow dress, white stockings, and a small ribbon. It made me suddenly very, very glad I was male. That uniform was horrid…

Of course, now that I had glanced at the girls they started to glance at me too. Several small groups broke out in whispers, a few pointing at me. Naturally I expected this; it's really not often people see teenage boys with snow white hair. Ignoring them, I set off searching for the attendance office. Getting my schedule was my first priority. I have an… Interesting sense of direction, so a map might not be a bad idea either.

-Normal POV/Third Person-

The white haired teen continued down the hall in search of the apparently elusive attendance office. A short blond boy skipped down the hall, humming and hugging his stuffed pink bunny. He stopped in front of the other teenager, smiling. "Hiya! Are you new?" He asked, grinning.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Alec Blackwood, just transferred from England," he told the small senior, figuring he was some lost elementary student.

"You can call me Hunny!" replied the blond, smiling and cutely snuggling his pink rabbit. Alec blinked once, making sure he was really seeing the tiny boy. Nope, this overload of cuteness was NOT a hallucination after all.

"So, er… Do you have any idea where the attendance office is?" asked Alec, tilting his head slightly and causing some light to glint off his black sunglasses. Hunny nodded cheerfully, grabbing Alec's hand and tugging him in the direction of the attendance office. Alec froze up at first, surprised that he was being tugged along, but eventually just went with it.

X-Alec-X-Alec-X-Alec-X-Alec-X

We arrived at the attendance office quickly enough, and I got my schedule from one of the secretaries. Looks like I was in class 2A, wherever the hell that was. I stuffed the schedule into one of my pockets and turned around to talk to the small student. "So, thanks for showing me the way," I said awkwardly. Hunny just smiled and pulled on my arm, forcing me to lean down to his level. He patted me on the head and told me he didn't mind, before releasing me and wandering out of the office.

Well then.

I decided to vacate the office as well, heading for the fountain in the center of the school. One of my friends back in England had made me promise that I would send him a photo of it. I walked up to the fountain and quickly snapped a picture on my phone, sending it off and stuffing it in my pocket.

Then as I turned around, I was shoved into the fountain. My glasses were luckily still firmly on my face, but my phone and schedule were sure to be ruined. It had taken me an eternity to find the attendance office! Water dripped from my bangs as I stood up, stepping out of the fountain. Luckily my glasses hid my furious glare.

-Third Person/Normal Pov-

A man snickered and grabbed a nearby school-girl, holding her in a head-lock. His companion was the one who had accidentally shoved Alec into the fountain, and was standing nearby with a pistol at the ready. The girl screamed and everyone turned around with shocked expressions. A brown haired 'boy' ran off muttering something about a host club.

As Alec stepped out of the fountain, the man with the pistol turned towards him, sneering. "Better stay out of this brat," warned the man. Alec smirked slightly, revealing sharp canine teeth, before seeming to vanish due to his fast movement. He jumped, kicking the man with the pistol in the head and sending him sprawling across the stone. Alec darted forward, catching the pistol and twirling it, before pointing at the man with the girl.

"You really ought to let her go now," he stated, light glinting slightly across his sunglasses. The man balked at the fact his comrade was taken out so easily, but refuse to move. Alec sighed, "Fine, have it your way then." He shot at the man, aiming at the ground near his feet. The man jumped, and Alec darted over. He managed to grab the girl and lift her into his arms.

The man's eyes widened as he figured out what was happening, but Alec had already deposited her with some other students. He then returned his attention to the man, who suddenly got down and bowed. "Please spare our lives!" cried the man. Alec blinked, surprised. Then he grumbled quietly to himself about them being such weaklings.

A small private police force soon arrived and arrested the two men, as well as taking the gun from Alec (who really didn't want it anyway). A group of guys were talking to some of the girls, and one with black hair and glasses approached him. I tilted my head curiously, wondering what on earth he could want. "Kyoya Ootori, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking Alec's hand.

"Alec Blackwood," he responded in a slightly annoyed tone. After all, he was still sopping wet. Kyoya nodded, asking Alec to come with him to get a new uniform. "Alright."

Alec followed Kyoya through the halls, well aware that they were being tailed by a group of people. "So, who're your buddies?" he asked, causing Kyoya to lift an eyebrow.

"Associates of mine. We're known as the Host Club." Alec nodded, getting a bit of the picture. An Ootori operating a Host Club wasn't too far fetched. After all, curing broken hearts and making new crushes could be considered something to do with psychological welfare.

"Mmm," he responded, showing that he was listening. He walked into the club room with Kyoya and was promptly showed the way to a changing room. Kyoya walked back to the main room to speak with the other members while Alec changed.

"Who was that mommy?" asked an over-excited Tamaki.

"Possibly our newest member." The twins eyes went wide at this statement.

"You want to recruit him Kyoya-Sempai?" they asked in unison. Kyoya nodded.

"After his performance today, the girls are already all over him. Plus with his unique looks and attitude he has more than enough potential to bring in more clients," explained Kyoya, with the other hosts nodding attentively every now and then.

"I'm done changing," announced Alec as he walked back into the main room. His hair was still slightly damp, but he was in a new (and luckily dry) uniform. He still had his sunglasses planted firmly on his face. "Thanks Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded, "It's fine," he said. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, knowing there had to be more to it than this. There always was when it came to corporations.

"I assume you'll want something then?" he asked, surprising the other hosts (with the exception of Kyoya).

"Of course. What kind of business man would I be if I didn't?" he replied. Alec sighed, this was what he got for being the new kid and making a scene.

"Fine, fine," he agreed, actually catching Kyoya off guard.

"You don't even know what I want," he stated.

"You want me to join this club right?" he asked. Kyoya nodded. "I figured it would be something like that."

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure, sure. I won't follow any of your orders though, and I make no promises to be nice," he warned. Kyoya's glasses glinted in the light. He enjoyed a good challenge.

"Deal," he said, sticking out his hand for a shake. Naturally he was surprised when Alec crossed the room and kissed him lightly on the lips. His glasses clinked onto the floor, luckily unharmed as Alec pulled away.

The club was shocked.

"I didn't… Think that…" Kyoya started, only to be cut off by Alec.

"Yes, it's not just the CEO who seals contracts that way," said Alec, offering a short explanation.

"…Ah."

"Ah! Mommy! He kissed you!" cried a shocked Tamaki, who was the first to speak in the group.

"Of course he did, he's a Blackwood." Tamaki blinked, understanding.

"Oh! You're from that family that seals deals with a kiss, right?" he asked, causing Alec to nod. "I just love your families chocolates and toys! I even have one of the Blackwood bears!" he said, referring to his beloved Beary. Alec smiled for a second.

"Oh, I have one too. My sister designed them actually," he said, causing him and Tamaki to get into a discussion about the Blackwood Bear's design. It was friendly, and they actually seemed to get along.

Then the dark door creaked open, causing all the members to turn and stare at the cloaked figure with his cat hand puppet. "N-Nekozawa!" yelped Tamaki, hiding behind Kyoya. Alec's head shot up at the familiar name.

"Neko?" he asked, looking towards the door. Nekozawa was startled to find Alec suddenly in front of him, forgetting the fact that Alec was, in his sisters terms, "A speedy little bugger."

Alec beamed and practically pounced on Nekozawa. "Neko, you go so big!" he exclaimed happily, hugging the stunned president of the black magic club. "I worked really hard while I was gone!"

The hosts just stared, not accustomed to anyone actually being near Nekozawa, let alone hugging him. Alec took hold of Nekozawa's hand and tugged him into the light. Nekozawa was about to scream, but realized that he was alright. He was in a cloak, sure, but still… The light…

"See, told you I worked hard. Now you can come out in the light, well for a bit," explained Alec. Nekozawa nodded and stuck silently by Alec's side.

"I didn't think the rumors were true," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses.

"What rumors sempai?" asked Haruhi curiously.

"The Nekozawa's worship cats, and the Blackwoods are said to be descended from some form of supernatural cat, most likely a cat demon." The host club ooh'd and ahh'd at Alec, who just took off his sunglasses. His eyes were a deep scarlet, with diamond shaped pupils. As the hosts were ogling his appearance, he sat down in a nearby chair and pulled a protesting Nekozawa into his lap. He nuzzled the teenager much like a cat would.

"So, is something going on between you two?" asked Hikaru.

"It sure looks like it," continued Kaoru. Nekozawa frantically shook his head no, while Alec chuckled.

"No, nothing along the lines of what you're thinking. He's just my favorite," responded Alec.

"Favorite?" echoed the twins.

"Yeah, favorite. Favorite person, favorite Nekozawa. Whatever way you'd like to think of it," replied Alec uncaringly, despite the quietly protesting Nekozawa.

"I finally got it!" yelled Tamaki from the other side of the room, causing eight sets of eyes to stare at him. "You," he declared, pointing at Alec, "will be the 'Dark Hero' host! A demonic hero would be the perfect new addition!"

Nekozawa looked at Alec questioningly, finally giving up hope from sneaking off the unusual teens lap.

"Yeah, I joined their club," he responded to Nekozawas silent question. "I'll visit yours too though, I read all about it in England. The Black Magic club right?" he questioned, causing a surprised look to flit across Nekozawa's face. Alec grinned and patted him on the head, "I do my research too you know."

A cough interrupted their little reuinion. "It's time to head to class," said Kyoya, Tamaki on his heels.

"Anyone in 2A? My schedule was drowned." Kyoya motioned for him to go with him and Tamaki. He finally let Nekozawa off his lap, and took him back to the safe darkness of his door before releasing him. It only let him in the light as long as they were touching after all. "See you later Neko," he said, before darting after Kyoya and Tamaki.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dark Hero's Attitude

**Time for the next chapter!**

**Oooh, I'm gonna get mauled by my beta tester for starting a new story instead of updating more XD *Hides in the corner***

**Aurora rose1001- Thanks for reading, I'm very glad you like it! Lots of good idea's for possible pairings have been coming up too~ Especially with the Blackwood's tendencies to kiss people lol**

**Anywho, this chapter goes out to you Aurora-chan!**

* * *

><p>-Third PersonNormal Pov-

Kyoya sighed as Alec held onto his arm. Tamaki and Alec were talking animatedly about Tamaki's precious Beary, and Alec was even talking about making Beary a sibling, delighting the club president. They got several odd (and adoring) looks as they strolled towards their class, most directed at Alec.

When he finally noticed all the looks, he turned to Kyoya, his scarlet eyes honing in on the vice president. "What's with all the weird looks?" he asked, managing to make Kyoya sigh once again.

"You left your sunglasses in the club room." Alec swiftly brought his other hand up to his face, as if to double check if Kyoya was correct.

"Ack. I'm going to get way too much attention without those glasses.." he murmured.

"That's the point, remember? Consider this advertising for the Host Club," stated an unsympathetic Kyoya. Alec let out a quiet noise, something of a grumble, but went along with it anyway. The next few corridors passed by quickly in silence as they reached their classroom. The girls looked up swiftly, easily zeroing in on Alec. A small shiver ran down the newest host's spine as he hid behind Kyoya, head looking out from the left of his shoulder.

"What's with them?" he asked quietly as they started squealing. Kyoya didn't answer, but simply sat down in his seat. Alec was about to sit next to him, when an announcement came over the school's PA system.

"_Attention Class 2A. Attention Class 2A. Your teacher is absent today, so please proceed to Lounge A6 for a free period. Thank you."_

-X-X-X-X-X-

Alec flopped down on a nearby couch, lounging comfortably on the high quality furniture. Kyoya took his place at one of the tables, and started working on his laptop, while Tamaki sat in the open seat on the couch (near Alec's head). Alec yawned, revealing his rather sharp canine teeth, which seemed to please the girls to no end. A few seemed to be debating venturing over to them. The two hosts noticed this, and promptly called Kyoya over.

"What is it now?" he asked, glasses glinting dangerously.

"Protect us from those girls," ordered Alec lazily. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at Alec, who had the gall to order and OOTORI around. "Hey, don't give me that look. Think of it as protecting Club Assets," tried Alec, as the girls got closer.

"No," refused Kyoya, turning around. The girls were getting a tad to close, so Alec hopped off the couch and pounced on Kyoya, slipping his arms around his shoulders. The girls squealed loudly, talking rapidly to Tamaki about Alec, who they hoped (correctly) was the newest host.

"Kyooo~ya!" whined Alec, making the girls squeal louder. Kyoya stared down at Alec (who was pretty much dangling off him as he was dragging his legs on the ground). He sighed and just walked over to his seat at the table. Kyoya shoved Alec into a nearby chair, and sat down next to him, fingers rapidly typing a new estimate of the club's earnings. Alec grinned victoriously and put his head in his arms, ready for a cat nap.

He dozed off rather quickly, and didn't even hear the rest of the class come in, along with the seniors who had study hall. Among the newcomers were Mori, Hunny, and a few figures in dark cloaks. Alec mumbled incoherently in his sleep, and Hunny stopped the girls from squealing loudly. "Shhh! You'll wake up Al-chan!" he said, putting a finger to his lips with an adorably serious expression. The girls nodded and kept the noise down so Alec could sleep.

Not that his sleep really lasted all that long anyway. As soon as one of the cloaked figures got close enough, his eyes shot open. He got up and promptly pounced on the figure, who fell over because of the sudden extra weight. Alec landed on his feet, and he barely caught the cloaked figure before they hit the ground. "Whoops, sorry about that," he grinned, pulling the cloaked figure into a standing position. Both Kyoya and Tamaki were pleased: Catching someone in his arms like that was actually a rather heroic thing to do.

Naturally, Alec chose that time to attach himself to the cloaked figure, hugging them happily and flopping onto a nearby couch. He tugged the cloaked person with him, and they landed next to him. "Neko~!" purred Alec happily, nuzzling the cloaked Nekozawa affectionately. People simply stared. Alec, the cute new host, was hugging the president of the Black Magic Club. A few blinked to make sure they were actually seeing it correctly (and they were).

Some of the girls complained that they were much cuter and should be hugged instead. "No way, Neko's cute too," proclaimed Alec, who easily heard the loud girls. Nekozawa just sighed, used to his friends antics by now.

"There's no way that THING is cute," declared one of the girls. Alec glared at her, shooting her an icy look.

"He's way cuter than you," he said, sticking his tongue out at the girl. "At least he doesn't insult people like that. I can't stand people who treat others badly to make themselves feel better," he huffed. The girl and her friends glared at Alec, but the majority of the room broke out in squeals. It was just SO heroic that he was defending his friend after all.

"Take that back!" hissed the brunette angrily. Alec looked at Kyoya, who had a look along the lines of 'you'd damn well better take it back' on his face.

"Fine, I take it back," he said casually.

"Good!" huffed the angry girl.

"Even though you're cute on the outside, you're real ugly on the inside," he continued, flipping her off in the British fashion (a backwards peace sign). "Go learn to play nice and then I might take it back." Most of the room was surprised at his 'darker' hero side, but it fit Tamaki's expectations perfectly. The girl and her friends stormed out of the room, and a small crowd rushed Alec, asking lots of questions.

"What's your favorite food?"

"What's your favorite song?" asked another.

"Favorite host? Favorite tea?" The questions kept coming and coming. Alec put an arm around Nekozawa's shoulders as he answered.

"My favorite food is devil's chocolate cake, I don't have a favorite song. I don't have a favorite host, and I can't stand tea. Soda tastes much better." The girls seemed to notice his sweet tooth, and started asking about various sweet foods.

"Huh? Oh, my family runs the Blackwood Confections Company," he explained. "I grew up eating a lot of sweets, so I have a huge sweet tooth," he admitted, making the girls blush and plan for Valentines Day.

"Can we give you chocolate on Valentines Day!" a brave blonde asked nervously. The girls waited with baited breath. Honestly, these girls were something else.

"Sure, I love chocolate," replied Alec, shooting the girls and easy smile.

"Why do I need to be here?" asked Nekozawa softly.

"Because you're my favorite of course!" He told the occult obsessed teen as he glommed onto him. Several people in the room wanted to trade places with Nekozawa.

"Well you haven't changed a bit," sighed Nekozawa, allowing the cat-like teen to cling happily to him. "You're still very affectionate…" he muttered, making Alec grin.

"I can't help it, I haven't seen you since we were back in middle school."

As Alec and Nekozawa got caught up, Kyoya and Tamaki talked at their private table. "It looks like we'll make some good profit off of this," said Kyoya, punching more numbers into his laptop and snapping a picture for a potential photo-album.

"Definitely mommy~! You were lucky to recruit him first huh?" Kyoya nodded at Tamaki, punching in bigger and bigger numbers.

"That's an interesting way of seeing the situation," replied Kyoya. He would've gotten Alec in the club anyway, Ootori's specialized in that kind of thing, Kyoya especially. "It's too bad we can't recruit Nekozawa though," he added, making Tamaki stutter.

"O-Of course we can't! He's already very busy with his own club, and w-we don't even know if he's good looking enough to b-be in the club!" Tamaki was clearly panicked, but Kyoya calmed him down easily.

"Relax _daddy_. You're the president, so you make the decision, remember?" Kyoya reminded him, even though the real ringleader behind the Host Club was obviously him. Tamaki sniffled and calmed down, staring at Alec and Nekozawa.

"Well at least we know Alec's going to be a good host!" said Tamaki cheerfully, his attitude completely turning around. Kyoya hummed a quiet agreement, glancing over at Alec every once and again from over his laptop screen.

"It'll be interesting."


End file.
